On a tous besoin d'un docteur
by Doctor Breizh
Summary: Une soirée tranquille à Baker Street. Et si le Docteur conseillait involontairement Sherlock ?


Bonsoir tout le monde =D

Voici un OS que j'ai écrit après avoir cette image = http : / / weheartit . com / entry / 6421183 / via / brainsludge

Elle m'a bien fait rigoler et étant une fan de **Doctor Who** aussi, je me suis dit que je pouvais le retranscrire =) Alors, c'est très court (encore une fois, je m'excuse, mais je vous jure que j'essaye d'écrire plus mais sans résultat -") et ça change beaucoup de ma précédente fic' (c'est très gentil, à la limite guimauve, pas sanglant ni déprimant comme la précédente ^^).

Les phrases en gras sont tirées de l'épisode 13 de la saison 1, le final (si vous ne connaissez pas, regardez l'image, vous comprendrez ;) ).

Disclaimers : Rien n'est à moi, **Sherlock** est encore et toujours à Steven Moffat, Mark Gatiss et Sir Arthur Conan Doyle & **Doctor Who** est à la BBC.

Rating : J'ai mis K+ mais bon, je vois pas trop la différence avec le K donc...

* * *

><p><strong>« Je suis le méchant loup, je me suis auto-créé. »<strong>

Sherlock était installé sur son fauteuil, regardant ce qu'appelait le commun des mortels du divertissement. John, installé à bureau, se réjouissait de pouvoir enfin avoir une soirée tranquille. Il avait trouvé LE programme que Sherlock, non pas appréciait, mais tolérait. Un classique britannique, _Doctor Who._

Le détective disait que ça le stimulait. Selon lui, les théories décrites étaient tout à fait réalisable si, évidemment, on possédait un cerveau comme le sien. Sa dernière expérience en cours consistait d'ailleurs à créer un cochon capable de se déplacer sur deux pattes. John avait hésité entre s'indigner pour le cochon ou rire du résultat. Le pauvre cochon devait en effet porter un « pantalon » si serré qui lui compressait le corps et le forçait à tenir debout. Sherlock avait aussi tenté d'intégrer un scanner à un tournevis, sans résultat pour le moment.

Sherlock analysait l'épisode en cours. L'idée de s'auto-créer lui plaisait beaucoup, elle était très simplement réalisable. Il n'y avait qu'à voir ce qu'il faisait. N'avait-il pas créé le terme de détective consultant ? Il sourit d'un air narquois. Il pourrait peut-être envoyer quelques-unes de ses idées à ce Russel T Davies.

Il reporta son attention sur l'écran.

**« Je veux vous sauver ! Mon docteur… »**

Il fit un mouvement de tête vers John qui était plongé dans l'écriture de son blog. Il laissa ses yeux errer sur son profil de soldat, avisant ses pommettes rondes qui le rajeunissait, ses cheveux blond-blanc qui le vieillissait, son regard soucieux et en même temps très concentré. Il se sentit comme fasciné par sa main qui tapait rapidement le compte-rendu de leur dernière enquête, une sombre histoire de fausse malédiction orchestré, bien évidemment, par Moriarty.

Il secoua la tête. Il se surprenait de plus en plus ces temps-ci à se perdre dans la contemplation de son colocataire. John, pour l'instant, ne semblait n'avoir rien remarqué mais leur relation changeait tout de même petit-à-petit. Le médecin se montrait plus gêné lorsque les gens leur demandaient s'ils étaient en couple et lui-même ressentait un besoin de protéger son colocataire.

_Hum, protection et gêne entre deux hommes. Si on prend en compte le fait qu'ils habitent dans un même appartement et que l'un comme l'autre n'a pas rejeté la possibilité d'être attirés l'un par l'autre. Tentative de rapprochement de l'autre lorsqu'il propose du thé ou des repas chez Angelo. Aucune prise de position pour le moment. Geste affectif quand John s'est endormi sur le canapé hier. Couverture ajustée. Pour l'instant, aucun autre avancement. Comment lui faire comprendre qu'il peut être intéressé par lui ? _

Une phrase à la télévision le tira de ses réflexions.

**« Là, vous avez besoin d'un docteur. »**

_Idée intéressante. Tentative directe. A tester. Pourcentage de chance de réussite : 50%. Quitte ou double. Mise en pratique immédiate. _

Sherlock se détourna de la série et regarda pensivement son colocataire. Il se retourna de nouveau et demanda :

« John ?

_ Oui ?

_ Je pense que j'ai besoin d'un docteur. »

* * *

><p>Alors, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? =)<p>

Review please =x


End file.
